Svart Kull
}} |jva = ??? |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 142,000,000 }} }} }} Introduction Svart Kull is the cold and bloodthirsty captain of the Black Coal Pirates and was the leader of a well known band of mercenary's. Appearance Savert is slander and olive skin with long brown hair and wears a red shirt, black jacket and pirate hat with a red sash or scarf around his waist outside of that much of his appearance before the time skip is not seen since he always appears with his face hidden by shadows. Based on a early picture he had his hair parted at his forehead and tied to a brief rattail, He was also wearing trousers a shirt and a jacket. Before the time skip he mentions that "they" did something to him but it not till after the time skip that reviles he has multiple yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and fangs Personality Svart is a cold hearted and calculating pirate that cares little for others and has a intimidating aura about him. He also known to be merciless in combat due to a extreme temper that brings out his blood lust. He considers his new appearance to be a reminder of how cruel life is and is ruthless and sadistic when fighting. He also full of grief when he see happy couples longing to feel the warmth of love. Prior to his change he was shown to be a very friendly fellow. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Enhanced agility Swordsmanship Svart is self taught but extremely skilled with his sword which he uses in junction with his strength for powerful and vicious strikes Marksmanship He is shown to have a pistol but it is unclear what his skill is Hand to Hand Combat Svart is a expert in hand to hand using a combo of Busōshoku Haki and his own enhanced strength Physical Strength Overall all Svart is strong enough that he can literally crush a canon with no effort Agility Svart is very agile as a mercenary as well as flexible even after the incident he is still agile enough to keep others on their toes Endurance Svart is durable enough that he can literally get hit multiple times and still keep going. Weapons Scimitar Pistol Teeth Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew His relation ship with the crew is unknown but seems to be close to his first mate Family Unnamed fiancé Allies/ Friends Enemies Marines World Government Other History Svart Kull was a born during the time of Gol D Rodger into a poor district as a orphan where the best one could do was steal. During his child hood he met and befriended others from the same district banning together to survive. As they got older he eventually decided to become mercenary using his skills to get paid. During one job that a marine hired him for he was severely injured and was brought back to the base. Although the marines saved him one such doctor had his own ideas and in the dead of night moved him to his lab to conduct some experiments which lead to his current state. When he found out what had happen he confronted them about it but they turned a blind eye stating that "life is cruel get use to it". Hearing those words he left only to come back later and attacked the base and after fighting the base commander he laughed and repeated the same words he used before killing him. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Battle at a Marine scientific Base - Won Quotes Trivia * Both his names are Norwegian for black and Coal fitting with is cold demeanor. Category:Asa12